I have Faith in him
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: "Era agonizante. Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, no podía evitar ceder cada vez que se acercaba mucho para robarle un beso o cuando sus manos iban despacio sobre su abdomen y se posaban suavemente en su espalda baja para presionarla contra él". [Touken]


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Notas: Spoilers del manga. **

* * *

_Kaneki._

La besaba con demasiada fuerza.

Dominante.

Dominándola.

Rodaron sobre la cama, ella bajo él. Se removió cuando las manos que descansaban al lado de su rostro empezaron a moverse, primero despacio, después más rápido. Sabía que él estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer primero, sus manos sólo se volvían cada vez más inquietas, trazando su espalda y haciéndose camino bajo su ropa.

Touka estaba sufriendo.

Ella misma no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir besándolo? ¿O debía de hacer lo mismo que él hacía con sus manos? ¿Debía dejar de moverse y sólo sentir lo que le provocaba?

…¿Debía detenerse?

Besos pequeños alrededor de su cuello. Los dedos de Kaneki jugaban con su columna, la apretaba por ciertos lugares y ella no podía soportar el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, _más, más._

Jaloneó su cabello hasta que él tenía los labios lejos de su cuello y volvía a besarla. Hinchando más sus labios, comiendo lentamente su boca. Era exquisito. La forma en que se movían desesperados por más, como sus cuerpos buscaban por el otro y le generaba sensaciones que la hacían temblar cada vez que la arqueaba contra él y mordía un poco sus labios.

Todo era culpa de Tsukiyama. Claro que era su culpa, ¿de quién más sino? Si el_ gourmet_ no hubiese tratado de comerse a Kaneki, ella no tendría que haberlo probado y nada de esto estaría sucediendo ahora. Touka sólo lo había mordido para recuperar fuerzas después de todo, salir de esa iglesia con vida era su mayor prioridad.

Nunca había estado interesada en el canibalismo, pero casi entendía a Tsukiyama por querer comérselo. Kaneki sabía diferente a cualquier otro humano que hubiese probado antes. Su sabor era dulce y jugoso, sus labios le prohibían olvidar la sensación que tuvieron al tocarlo.

Su boca no hacía más que moverse inquieta al verlo, pidiéndole a gritos para que lo repitiera.

Déjame tener ese sabor de nuevo, cómelo_, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_.

—Sigues muy distraída, Touka-chan—le decía después de entrenar—. ¿Aún te sientes débil?

—No lo estoy—repetía siempre. Molestándose de que se diera cuenta de sus divagaciones y por la preocupación que marcaban sus ojos. _No me mires de esa manera_—. Deja de molestarme y vuelve a correr, sigues igual de flacucho. ¡Por eso siempre te secuestran! —Touka miraría a otro lado con el ceño fruncido, su notoria molestia dándole a entender que esa conversación ya estaba terminada.

Kaneki se reiría cansadamente, pero al final seguiría sus consejos. Entrenaría y, aunque ella no se lo dijera, se volvería cada vez mejor. Touka mantendría su mente enfocada en las prácticas y sus estudios; iría a trabajar a Anteiku como todas las tardes y fingiría que nada rondaba por su cabeza. Que todo estaba bien, que no dejaba de respirar cuando Kaneki peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, o que no intentaba mirar su cuello cada vez que hablaban.

Pero lo hacía. Touka no lograba contenerse y le comenzaba a ser insoportable con el tiempo. En especial cuando Kaneki se acercaba demasiado a ella, tentándola, alentándola en silencio para que lo hiciera. No era de voluntad débil, pero tampoco es como si él le ayudara mucho. Era como si en realidad, supiera lo que tenía que soportar a diario y él pensara algo como: "_Woah, creo que ponerla al borde sería algo divertido de ver"._

No lo era. No era para nada divertido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con estas cajas, Touka-chan? —preguntó un día.

—Estoy bien—_eran_ muchas, pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda. Resopló, sin embargo, cuando Kaneki se le terminó acercando—_como era de esperarse_—, y sonriéndole, cogió las que se veían más pesadas.

—Te ayudaré con esas también—le dijo amenamente. Inclinándose un poco para poner una caja más en la pila que cargaba.

Ahí fue cuando Touka lo vio. Asomándose temerosa por el cuello de su camisa: una marca, leve y sutil al igual que los diminutos dientes que rodeaban su piel de leche, una marca que no debería seguir existiendo, pero muy a su pesar perduraba. Era la cicatriz de la iglesia, _su_ marca de guerra, la que _ella_ le había hecho.

Fue como una bofetada para Touka, un golpe doloroso que le hizo soltar todo eso que había tratado de retener con tanto desespero.

Su olor le inundó por completo las fosas nasales, sus ojos observaban sin pestañear la forma en que sus músculos se estiraban bajo la ropa y la curvatura de su sonrisa infantil, esa que le regalaba a pesar de todas las groserías y malos tratos que le daba.

Touka nunca creyó que lograría ser tan consciente de la existencia de una persona, pero en esos segundos que parecieron detenerse, sentía como si Kaneki fuese la única persona viva en el planeta.

Se le acercó inconscientemente, no demasiado para tocarlo, pero sí lo suficiente para que su respiración le tocara las mejillas pálidas. Su cuerpo le temblaba por la anticipación y el deseo de su reseca boca. Si alguien los viera probablemente pensaría que ella se inclinaba para darle un beso sorpresa a su novio.

—… ¿Touka-chan? —sus ojo abierto la miró cargado de sorpresa, su parche ocultando el resto de su mirada.

Se sobresaltó, su respiración deteniéndose abruptamente. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Touka?_. No le dio tiempo a Kaneki de elaborar otra pregunta, le dio la espalda y huyó del lugar tan rápido como pudo, sus mejillas tornándose un poco rojas a pesar de que el frío de la tarde azotaba su rostro acalorado.

_"__Si algo te pasara yo estaría muy triste"._

Negó con la cabeza, ignorando los gritos de Nishiki al verla salir tan precipitadamente de la cafetería. No debía recordar esas palabras ahora, no cuando había hecho algo tan vergonzoso hace sólo unos minutos. Pero su mente la odiaba y no le permitía dejar de pensar en ese día, _en esas palabras_; y sabía que era una tontería de su parte porque él siempre era de esa forma. Se preocupaba por todos y no quería más que protegerlos. Touka estaba incluida en ese todos, no se lo decía porque fuese alguien especial ni nada.

Ese pensamiento siempre le dolía, pero nunca lograba entender la razón.

Prefirió ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo y se centró en tomar aire tantas veces como sus pulmones le permitieran, tratando de inventarse la excusa que le diría a Kaneki, más por mucho que lo pensara no lograba formular nada correcto, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle?

_—__Ya sabes, tú sabor sigue en mi boca y sólo me acerqué a ti porque no he podido dejar de pensar en probarlo de nuevo._

¡Diablos, no! ¡Sonaba como una acosadora!...Peor aún ¡Sonaba como Tsukiyama!

— ¿Qué tanto te pasa con Kaneki? Es como si lo evadieras—Nishiki le preguntaba constantemente—. Pelea de pareja, ¿no? —decía divertido.

Luego se ganaba un golpe de ella y antes de que empezaran una pelea Enji salía a calmar el ambiente, contando con aire soñador una de sus anécdotas del Mono Diablo que tanto Nishiki como Touka terminaban ignorando. Con el pasar de los días incluso el jefe parecía preguntarle con su mirada serena qué estaba sucediendo, pero Touka se mantenía en silencio y Kaneki evadía las preguntas con su usual tono cortés.

Sin embargo no hablarle nunca le era extraño, tanto para ella como para Hinami, quien solía pasar muchas tardes con Kaneki en la sala de su casa, más prefirió no inmiscuirse y Touka sabía que ella sólo estaba esperando a que se amistaran de nuevo. Y Kaneki trataba de hacerlo, se le acercaba con ese aire tímido que lo acompañaba y se daba las fuerzas para hablar; Touka quería disculpase, pero su vergüenza siempre le ganaba y terminaba escapando del lugar.

Los primeros días sólo era ignorarlo, las semanas pasar de largo y pretender que el momento incómodo en el que se tenían que hablar no existía; pero cuando estaba por pasar un mes fue suficiente para ella.

— ¡Bien, estoy harta! —exclamó un día en el que estaban solos en la bodega haciendo el inventario. Un intento del jefe para que se amistaran, al parecer—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir viéndome así?

— ¿Y-Yo? Pero si eres tú la que…—Kaneki suspiró, seguro de que no ganaría nada echándole la culpa. Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada, el pequeño escritorio interponiéndose entre ambos—. No estoy molesto ni nada, sólo… dime lo que querías hacer ese día cuando te sientas cómoda—ella se movió intranquila, mirando únicamente a un punto muerto entre su clavícula y hombro. Detuvo su impulso de morder su labio, Touka no le creería con facilidad, si quería hacer que confiara en él debía ser lo más sincero posible. Se inclinó un poco para estar casi a su misma altura y puso sus dos manos sobre el borde de la madera, esperando verse igual de serio como se imaginaba—, y si no lo llegas a estar, está bien. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Touka se esforzó, de verdad lo hizo. Intentó alejarse y no hacer nada que los perjudicaría a ambos; pero ahora los dos estaban solos y Kaneki no dejaba de acercarse y exponerle su cuello libre de marcas. No pudo soportarlo más, el hambre le quemaba a fuego lento las entrañas, lo sujetó fuertemente de su corbata y lo atrajo hasta ella. No pensaba hacerle mucho daño, su idea era sólo morderlo un poco, más lo que su boca tocó no fue la carne blanda de su cuello, sino la tibieza de sus labios.

Todavía no había mejorado sus reflejos, Kaneki no pudo evitar el sorpresivo agarre de Touka, pero sí logró moverse lo suficientemente rápido al sentirse empujado hacia adelante. Lo único que él quería era evitar lastimar a Touka, no comprendió como fue que sus bocas terminaron cayendo juntas. Los dos simplemente quedaron estáticos, mirándose aún con sus bocas pegadas.

¿Cómo se suponía que le hablaría después de haber hecho _eso_?

_Aléjate Touka, aléjate_.

Fue Kaneki quien lo hizo, viéndola igual de atónito que ella a él, las mejillas de ambos sonrosadas por la sangre que se acumulaba con rapidez en sus mejillas.

—Yo…—

— ¡Kaneki, Touka!, ¿están ahí? —El puño de Nishiki tocó la puerta con fuerza—. Aún tienen trabajo en la cafetería, ¡salgan de ahí antes de que yo los saque a patadas!

Ambos salieron del lugar a paso rápido, ignoraron a Nishiki y cada uno se fue por otro lado. No hablaron de eso. Nunca pasó. Nunca lo hicieron. Ellos sólo hicieron el inventario, nada más.

_Sí, claro._

Los días pasaron a un ritmo normal; con su amistad y el compañerismo renovado al fin podían hablar, pero mantener la mentira de que nada había pasado era un poco complicado para ambos. El deseo de Touka por probar la carne de Kaneki no había desaparecido por completo, pero lo que ahora persistía en su mente era otra sensación; y Kaneki no estaba seguro si pensar mucho en el asunto en cuestión fuese buena idea. Eran amigos, ¿no?, los amigos no hacían esas cosas. Se preocupaba mucho por ella, lo haría siempre, sin embargo… ¿hasta qué punto él…?

— ¿Ya estas cansado? —le preguntó cuando terminaban de entrenar, ambos se dirigían al apartamento de Touka.

Kaneki parecía querer tirarse al piso a dormir, pero rió tranquilamente.

—Un poco, pero debes aceptar que he mejorado.

—Quizás un poco—dijo con cinismo, pero aceptándolo en su mente—. Oye, ¿no le dijiste a Hinami que le prestarías ese libro del que te habló ayer?

—Rayos…—revisó su mochila, lo había olvidado, era un idiota—, ¿podemos pasar por mi apartamento antes? Será sólo un momento—aseguró.

Touka aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. Sin embargo fue cuando ya estaban en la entrada que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, que nunca había visitado su apartamento, y que a pesar de ser un hombre, tenía todo limpio y ordenado. Y la segunda, y que la aterró cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo, fue que estaba en casa de Kaneki, quién vivía solo.

Ambos estaban solos en su casa. Solos.

El breve beso que se dieron por accidente volvió a su cabeza como un relámpago, avivando fugazmente los sentimientos que intentaba reprimir. Se quedó recostada contra la puerta, su cuerpo completamente pegado a este, cruzando sus brazos y jurando no moverse de ahí.

—Ya salgo, Touka-chan—le dijo al entrar por una puerta—. Siéntete como en tu casa—le gritó.

_En mi casa no me siento atrapada y nerviosa._

No tardó mucho, salió de la habitación con una camiseta completamente negra y un pantalón gris desgastado, el libro probablemente metido en su mochila. Touka frunció ligeramente las cejas al verlo, extrañada por su forma de vestir.

—Se que no es mi estilo—sus dedos rascaron su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo—, pero fue lo primero que encontré que no estaba por ir a la lavandería.

Kaneki pareció ver el aura que la rodeaba y su cerebro lo detuvo cuando estaba por levantar su mano y tocarla, alertándolo de la situación en la que ambos estaban. Su pequeño apartamento cayó en un silencio sepulcral, la mirada de Touka estaba perdida en el suelo, sus brazos aún cruzados con fuerza. El ojo descubierto de Kaneki la observaba tembloroso, debatiéndose sobre si decir algo o no.

Quizás… quizás ya era el momento de hablar sobre lo que sucedió ese día.

— ¿Tienes todo? —La voz de Touka retumbó por toda la habitación—. No volveré de nuevo.

Dudó antes de responder, él verdaderamente quería discutir el tema, pero no sabía cómo empezar sin que ella tratara de escapar… o golpearlo.

—…Sí—respondió cabizbajo—, vámonos.

Touka no se movió, su flequillo le cubría los ojos y Kaneki casi creía que podía oírle el corazón bombear de forma frenética. Se animó lo suficiente para decir algo, pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca Touka lo hizo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, al no haber corbata, ella tuvo que coger el cuello de su camiseta y llevarlo hasta ella.

Lo hizo por puro impulso, Touka necesitaba hacerlo una vez más para dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en cosas más importantes que un simple contacto de labios. Sus ojos se cerraron no sólo porque no quería ver la mirada que le daría, sino porque no sabía que pasaría cuando se separaran. Sus bocas chocaron como la última vez y se quedaron de ese modo, estáticas, sin movimiento alguno. Alejándose de él un par de segundos después, sus mejillas encendidas por su acto rebelde, sus ojos abriéndose con temor de ver la estupefacción de Kaneki.

Sólo que no la encontró, y en lugar de preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, él volvió a unir sus bocas en un verdadero beso.

Sus manos cogieron el rostro de Touka con gentileza, tenía miedo de que se volteara y lo rechazara—o que lo golpeara—, pero, y para su gran sorpresa, no fue así. Ella quedó pasmada al principio, pero luego pareció asimilar lo que sucedía con rapidez y entreabrió más los labios cuando el beso se volvió un poco torpe y desesperado por la falta de práctica de ambos.

A Touka le entró un pánico repentino, sin embargo, ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? Kaneki muchas veces lucía como un completo antisocial, pero seguía siendo mayor que ella, estaba en la universidad después de todo, y aunque sus movimientos eran un poco toscos eran bastante seguros.

…Quizás con Rize, antes de que el incidente sucediera. Ellos… seguramente lo habían hecho, estaban en una cita, esas cosas eran muy normales, ¿no? Posiblemente se besaran un par de veces antes de que ella tratase de matarlo.

Esa imagen la inquietaba, hacía que su corazón se estrujara un poco.

El movimiento de su boca comenzó a disminuir hasta casi detenerse. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, _muy, muy mal_. Kaneki era su amigo, este tipo de cosas no se hacían entre amigos, iban a perder su amistad.

Touka deslizó sus manos hasta los brazos de Kaneki con intención de detenerlo. Pero él no se lo permitió, la apretujó contra la puerta y sus manos le apresaron la cintura, besándola una y otra vez. Su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios de manera suave y tranquila, como si fuese algo que siempre hiciese y le gustara tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo.

Suspiros entrecortados se le escapaban sin poder evitarlos, sus manos dejaron de tratar de alejarlo y se hundieron dócilmente en su cabello. Estaba atrapada, la razón al fin la había abandonado y no se preocupó por recuperarla. Touka quería hundirse, _fundirse_ en ese beso que le alteraba el corazón y que le absorbía todo el aire de los pulmones con placer.

Pero no contaban con que el teléfono de Kaneki sonara.

Fue como si algo los despertara de golpe, en un segundo ya estaban a dos metros de distancia del otro. Respiraban de forma apresurada y querían ordenar sus alterados pensamientos, pero entonces el teléfono seguía sonando y sonando, reclamando con su fuerte pitido el ser atendido de una vez. Las manos de Kaneki temblaron al coger el aparato, leyendo el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

—Hinami-chan—contestó con la voz roca—. Sí, lo siento, se nos hizo tarde… estamos bien, nada nuevo—no pudo evitar mirar a Touka al decirlo—. Paramos un rato en mi casa para recoger el libro del que te hablé ayer, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió al escuchar lo que le respondía— Nos vemos entonces.

El teléfono vibró al terminar la llamada, ambos lo miraron.

_Afonía_.

Todo era tan incómodo.

—Bien, vámonos—Touka no le dio tiempo de decir nada y salió del apartamento casi trotando, Kaneki la siguió al instante. Ambos iban a paso rápido, preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Era necesario hablar sobre eso? Ni siquiera sabían bien la razón de por qué lo hacían. Era sumamente bochornoso e hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de no tocar el tema hasta entenderlo.

Llegaron con Hinami y actuaron como normalmente harían, el pacto todavía flotando entre ambos. Y así lo hicieron las siguientes semanas, no tocaban el tema y tampoco lo pensaban mucho. Para los dos todavía era difícil definir los sentimientos que tenían y prefirieron hacerlo después, cuando sus mentes estuvieran claras y con menos carga. Entonces ellos podrían concentrarse en otras cosas, como la universidad, la escuela, el peligro del CCG, sus trabajos en Anteiku… los encuentros que tenían cada vez que estaban solos.

No sabían cómo empezó o cómo fue que lo hicieron, pero a cada oportunidad que tenían estaban el uno encima del otro. Robándose miradas divertidas, besos cortos, y con el tiempo, toques. Suaves al principio y demandantes cada vez que sucedía otro, _y otro y otro_.

Era en cierta forma agonizante. Touka ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, no podía evitar ceder cada vez que él se acercaba mucho para robarle un beso, cuando chocaba su frente con la suya intentando tomar aire antes de empezar a hacerlo de nuevo o… cuando sus manos iban despacio sobre su abdomen y se posaban suavemente en su espalda baja para presionarla contra él.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta su cuarto?… Oh, a quién le importaba eso, Touka se alegraba de que Kaneki viviera solo y que su amigo Hide no tuviera las llaves de su apartamento.

Volvieron a rodar sobre la cama, lo que era difícil ya que era pequeña, además debían estar concentrados en no caerse. Jadeó contra la boca de Kaneki cuando la levantó para sentarla en su regazo. Touka se separó un poco, el ojo de Kaneki estaba entrecerrado y su respiración irregular, quería besarla de nuevo, se daba cuenta por la forma en que miraba sus ojos y a su boca de forma casi desesperada. _Bésame de nuevo_, parecía decirle, y ella lo hizo. Lo besó hasta que los labios le dolían y la ropa se sentía como una prisión en su piel.

Se removió un poco en su regazo, no lo hizo con dobles intenciones, quería acomodarse mejor para no entumecer sus piernas, pero al hacerlo ella se encontró con algo, lo sintió. _Oh, vaya_. Tragó, era estúpido no creer que sucedería, estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora a fin de cuentas. Kaneki respiró hondamente, su frente descansaba en el mentón de Touka y sus manos estaban bajo su camiseta.

Su respiración empezó a ser más rápida, quería verlo… sus ojos, necesitaba verlos. Sus manos desataron el nudo del parche y lentamente se lo quitó. Su índice le levantó el rostro y dos ojos grises la observaban con nerviosismo y ansiedad. A Touka siempre le había gustado de esa manera, uno de sus dedos tocaron suavemente sus labios y él los besó con ternura. El pecho de Touka dando una sacudida rápida.

_Maldita sea, no hagas ese tipo de cosas._

Kaneki buscó su boca otra vez, la sentó completamente en su regazo y no permitió que se separara de él. Repartió pequeños besos por su cuello y sus labios se deslizaron por su clavícula, calor esparciéndose por cada lugar que tocaba. Sus uñas se apretaron ligeramente en su espalda, los besos en su cuello empezaron a ser succiones, ella apretó más sus uñas, el kagune de Kaneki salió. Ambos se sobresaltaron, mirando boquiabiertos la escena.

¿Qué rayos?

—Lo… lo s-siento, no sé porque esto acaba… y-yo—se había puesto incluso más rojo que antes.

—No, está… está bien—intentó mantener una mirada despreocupada, pero la vergüenza de tener que explicarlo impedía que diera una pose experimentada—. Cuando un ghoul esta, bueno…—que él la mirara expectante tampoco ayudaba—cuando está… excitado, ya sea por una pelea o… —miró a otra parte—hace algo como lo que hacemos ahora, se manifiesta si no lo sabes controlar.

—Oh—enrojeció mucho más, claramente no sabía qué decir. Touka no pudo evitar reír, desde la posición donde estaba la sonrisa que nacía en sus labios era imposible de controlar y que Kaneki parecía intentar ocultar su sonrojo sólo lo incrementaba—. No… no te rías de mí—dijo despacio.

De igual forma sonrió, mirando curiosa el kagune de Kaneki que seguía en la habitación. Había roto algunas cosas al manifestarse y su camiseta no fue la excepción. Su manó se estiró para tocarlo, deteniéndose en medio camino. El kagune era una parte del cuerpo muy personal, una para un ghoul al menos, y aunque Kaneki no había vivido toda su vida como uno, debía ser igual para él. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero algo la impulsó a moverse, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la extensión de su cuerpo con debilidad y se arrastraron por toda su longitud. Se sentía un poco resbaloso, y sorpresivamente suave.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó al rozarlo con sus dedos.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Su kagune volvió a su lugar y Kaneki tomó la mano que se deslizó por esa parte tan íntima y se la llevó a los labios, el pecho de Touka hinchándose de nuevo. _Deja de hacer eso, _pensaba al mirarlo, más él no se detuvo. Besó sus dedos, uno por uno, dejando que la respiración de Touka se pusiera errática por su gesto. Sus labios tocando el dorso de su mano hasta finalmente llegar a su boca.

Y empezaron todo de nuevo. El calor que emitían sus cuerpos volvió, al igual que su deseo por hundirse en el otro. Esta vez más desesperados, más hambrientos por la lujuria que los golpeaba. Kaneki subía sus manos cuando ella le mordía los labios y jadeaba cuando movía sus caderas. El pensamiento de él tocándola por completo se propagó rápidamente por toda su mente. Quería que la tocara más fuerte de lo que hacía ahora, quería… _quería_, que la ropa no les fastidiara tanto y dejara de ser un obstáculo, quería sentir su piel sobre la suya, perderse por completo en él.

Soltó un ligero gemido cuando fue él quien la acomodó de tal manera que podía sentirlo con mucha más cercanía. Kaneki pareció enloquecer con el sonido, sus manos se volvieron más insistentes, frenéticas. Sus besos se volvieron más fuertes y la encendían de una manera que ahogaba. Kaneki tanteó su camino hasta sus muslos desnudos y Touka le besó el mentón y el cuello, probó la piel bajo su lengua y la degustó por largo tiempo, era deliciosa, con unas pocas cicatrices sobre su carne blanda.

_Cicatrices._

Kaneki no tenía cicatrices. Al menos no hasta ese día.

El pecho de Touka se cerró de manera súbita. De repente la verdad la encaraba y la persona a la que besaba también cambió: su cabello se tornó blanco; usaba ropa negra y su mirada era distante; como si el mundo le hubiera quitado la mitad de su vida para pisotearla y burlarse de él. Lo supo al ver a dos ojos grises devolverle la mirada, cuencas medio vacías que habían vivido la tortura por demasiado tiempo.

Todo era un sueño.

Touka no estaba con Kaneki en esa habitación, eso era parte de un pasado feliz, cuando él aún era él y trabajaba en Anteiku con ella. Eso no era real, nada de eso lo era; pero aun así no le importó, lo besó con dolor y agonía, y en ese sueño, él se lo devolvía de la misma forma que Kaneki alguna vez hizo.

—No me dejes—le susurraba entre besos.

—No lo haré—juraba.

Ella no debió golpearlo aquella tarde, esa en que el jefe le había ofrecido volver, debió seguirlo y rogarle para que se quedara. Debió estar con él, no lejos suyo. _¿Por qué nunca piensas en ti mismo? _Pensaba con angustia. _No era necesario que me protejas_.

Su corazón se movía tanto que le hacía daño, los ojos le ardían y sus manos se sentían duras y frías. Sus dedos se movieron tiesos por su espalda, por su pecho, por su rostro, siempre pegándolo más a ella, asustada de que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Era un sueño tan real, tan verdadero y cruel al mismo tiempo, que temía despertar y volver a su horrible realidad. Quería quedarse con él, quería protegerlo de las cosas que lo hacían sufrir, quedarse y consolarlo por todo lo que había pasado.

Fue tan tonta al no pensar en lo que sentía cuando fingían que nada pasaba entre ellos. Debió… debió haber aclarado sus sentimiento y decírselos. Algo que sabía desde que decidió ser su aliado, su amigo, el que la protegió de Ayato, el que se alejó sólo para protegerla… el que le obsequió un conejo por su cumpleaños. Ella lo… lo…

Touka se despertó.

Era de noche, estaba lloviendo.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus sollozos haciéndose más fuertes al pensar en esas horas cálidas que ambos solían robarse en aquellos días felices.

_Kaneki_.

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, Touka lloró hasta que sus ojos no soportaban el ardor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se cernía sobre ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la destrucción de Anteiku, seguía quedándose con Yomo y debían esperar a que las cosas se calmaran más hasta estar seguros de poder salir libremente. Seguían sin noticias de los demás, no sabía nada de los miembros de Anteiku, ni de la pandilla de Kaneki. Sólo debido a su persistencia Yomo le permitió visitar el lugar una vez, ya nada quedaba de la cafetería de la que Yoshimura tanto amó; de la que ella había considerado su hogar por tantos años.

Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas, encorvando su cuerpo, en su pecho descansaban sus manos y estás apretaban su teléfono. El colgante de conejo aún se sostenía, lo rozó con sus dedos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, una plegaria silenciosa saliendo de sus labios.

Sólo había perdido su camino, él lo encontraría de vuelta. Ella confiaba en él.

Regresaría a Anteiku a estar con todos, al igual que antes.

Regresaría con ella.

* * *

**Se me ha dado por editar mis historias, y pues aquí estoy ::D Si alguien lo había leído antes, (wow, fue mi primera publicación :'D ) espero que los cambios fuesen para mejor. En fin, espero que disfrutaran la lectura. **

**Cualquier nuevo review siempre es recibido con los brazos abiertos :'D **

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
